Changing the Safe House
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: What happens is Derek asks Chloe out first, before Simon? What happens when two mysterious people show up claiming to know more than them and how to take down the 'bad guys? Will to different races come to an understanding and save the world? Will they even become best friends or return to being enemies after everything is over? Rated M- to be safe.
1. Changing

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own The Mortal Instruments OR Darkest Powers. They belong to CC and KA. **_

_Also, when it gets to Clary's POV. The italics are Jace's and Clary's thoughts to each other, which would be explained later. Everything is either in Chloe's POV or Clary's. _

Changing- Chapter 1

_(Chloe POV)_

Kit had a 'group' meeting with us last night, about two new people that were going to join us. Apparently they were in the same boat as we were; they were powerful for what they did and shouldn't be. He didn't go into much detail about what they looked up or how he found them, even if we should trust them. All he said was that they could be major help in the protection area, and that they knew more than we did. This was actually a little bit alarming, because almost everyone who knew more than we did wanted to hurt us.

I was walking up the stairs to my bedroom, trying to get everything ready for when show up. Mainly for myself because I was still having nightmares and end up waking a few people in the process. And we wanted to learn how to downgrade playing our powers while people were, so they weren't so scared of us. But with me raising bodies, every night it would be much harder. I didn't realize the door to Derek's bedroom was open until I felt hands on my shoulder stopping my direction to my room.

"Hey." I say to Derek, struggling for a smile. Derek always seemed to know what I was always thinking and I didn't want him to be worried.

"You busy?" He voice was almost a whisper and he looked down the hall as to see if anyone was listening. Then he looked back into his room where the light to the bathroom was on. He shared a room with his brother and it had a conjoining bathroom, like most of the rooms here had. He stepped closer to me, making sure I was the only one to hear him.

"I thought if you weren't, uh doing anything, maybe we could… hang out?"

"We always hang out." Confusion, must've shown because he shook his head a little. His black hair fell in his eyes, blocking them from me when he looked back up at me.

"Like… a date?" Even with his dark tan skin I could see the faint redness of his cheeks. I didn't know exactly what to say. I thought Derek hated me, for what happened a few days ago. He almost died trying to protect me, like always. I thought he was getting tired of saving me, but a date? Simon was the one that liked me, not him, or… maybe both. But when I thought of Derek, I had this strange feeling of wanting to tell him everything and just run to him and seek the feeling he gives me of always helping me feel protected. One date, what could it hurt?

"Yeah, why not?" I gave a small smile. This look past through his face, one that I never really saw I put it together as it was happiness. The green in his eyes were brighter, then that's when I realized how beautiful they were. He was fixing to speak again, but he looked back where I heard the bathroom door open in his room.

Simon must've started walking towards the door, because Derek back away so and straighten up. Simon noticing us raised one of his eyebrows but said nothing about it. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans, he was still bare foot and his wet hair clung to his face in his brown eyes. It wasn't even up and fixed like it usually is and I actually liked down. Giving his brother a once over, Simon turned to me smiling a little. To me, for some reason it felt strange wrong almost.

"Hey, Chloe." Those two words changed what I had thought. The weirdness and the strange disappeared. I smiled back. "What are you two talking about?" I glanced at Derek as he stared at Simon, so I answered.

"Nothing, Simon. I guess I'll see you two at Dinner." They both nod and I walked away from the sudden awkwardness. If Derek wasn't going to tell Simon, that would mean sneaking around. Some part of me did not like that, but the other part was bouncing with excitement of doing just that.

When I reached my bedroom, which was next door to the boys. I looked back and the two boys were gone, shaking my head, I opened the door to find Tori falling out. She fell, but she caught herself on her hands, looking up at me guilt shown quickly then disappear as she stood grabbing my wrist and slamming the door. I didn't even have to ask if she was listening, because I knew she was. But I did want to question what exactly she was in our room, before I could do that she went to the radio and blast it.

I tried to look as innocent as I could, I knew what was coming.

"You and Dog boy?" I narrowed my eyes at her; I do not like her calling Derek names. We argue over that most of the time. She has many names for him; Jacob, Dog Breath, Fido, Frankenstein were a few more.

"Derek and I and why were you spying on us?" I corrected and questioned. Though Tori had practically become my best friend on the run I found her annoying most of the time.

"Whatever. Where is he taking you?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I have no idea why I was so defensive about this, but I was.

"You should know." She rolled her eyes and pointed to my bed, where an 'Old Navy' bag was. I stared going through the bag, most of them were T-shirts, some were dress shirts, then jeans, shorts, and skirts. Then next to the Old Navy bag, there was a tiny bag, with Hair color in it. I smiled to myself; finally I could get this horrible color out of my hair.

"Who-"

"Kit had some woman friend go shopping." I nod and hurry to the conjoining bathroom. I took off my shirt, and mixed the chemicals putting on my gloves and got started. The dark brown that was in my hair was slowly fading away and it was mainly on the tips. Kit's friend broke hair color that was close to my regular- Strawberry Blonde. I wasn't sure how that would work with me on the run, but I wasn't going to object.

I finished, waiting for the color to set before washing it out. When I looked in the mirror it was almost the same, the dark brown on my tips were almost gone. I smiled and sighed as I dried off and went to get dress. Tori already set out something for me, with a note saying 'Most keep you looking hot for Tall, Dark, and Weird.' I rolled my eye at the note and put on what she had.

It was a blue spaghetti strap shirt that was baggy- but was meant to be that way, as it showed off some of my stomach if I moved a certain way- then blue jean shorts that had tiny jewels on the pockets, to pull it all together I put on converse. Then there was a knock on the door, Derek.

"Dad says the people are here." I nod and we walk downstairs, in comfortable silence.

_(Clary POV)_

Stepping through the portal was pure hell, leaving everyone as Jace and I run or at least go into hiding. It didn't take Jace a lot of convincing to put me into hiding. Of course he said that he had to go with me, being his girlfriend and all. I said bye to my mother, -my now step-father- Luke, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and the Lightwood adults. They didn't even know where we were heading, Magnus said he got in touch with an old friend he is pretty much in the same boat with four kids our age and was more than willing to take us in.

Magnus said he didn't know where he was, but thinking about a guy name Kit Bae would get us where we needed to go, of course that what we did. Now we're in the middle of the woods with a huge cabin in front of us, Jace was holding out bags. We looked at each other for a moment and walked up to the door. We waited a while after we knock and an older guy brown eye, brown hair and a bit shorter than Jace answered it.

"Come in." He moved out of the way, closing the door telling us to follow him where four teenagers were standing. Two of the four looked like the man, must be his children. The boy had blonde hair, slanted brown eyes, about the height of his father. The girl had black hair, brown eyes and a few facial features like the man and her brother she was taller than me but by a few inches.

Looking next to her was a girl my height with Strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and almost the same kind of pale as I was. Next was this really tall guy, almost as tall as Jace by a few inches, black hair, piercing green eyes, very muscular. If it wasn't the fact that I kill for a living he would've been terrifying.

"Hello, I am Christopher Bae, but call me Kit." The older guy, Kit, said then motioned next to him.

_He is a warlock and the boy next to him is one two._ Rang in my head, knowing Jace was speaking to me, I nod.

"This is my son, Simon." Simon waved, I gave a small smile. Even if I just met him he seemed like the Simon back home. Kit pointed to the girl next to him.

"Simon's sister, Vic-"

"Half-sister and the names Tori." She spoke up cutting off Kit's introduction. Kit just shook his head.

_She's a witch. _

_How the hell do you know this stuff?_ I questioned, looking at the people in front of us.

_When you've been reading Shadow Hunter books as long as I have, you can tell after a while. They have those tell-tale signs._ He retorted back.

"This is Chloe." Guessing what he should say after, before he added "She is a long family friend." _I don't know what she is… but I know her kind is rare. _

_HA! The great Jace Lightwood doesn't know something! _

"And this is Derek, my adoptive son." _Werewolf._ I looked at Derek, now that I know what he is, he himself screams WEREWOLF. They all were looking at us expectedly.

"Oh, Hi I am Clary and this is Jace." I moved my right hand over a little. They stared at us, for a while and I started shifting my feet.

_Babe. Ask if we can sleep, or at least where our room is. I looked up at him and glared._

_Why don't YOU? Just flirt with Tori and get her to find you a room. _

_Tori is not my type. But Chloe is…_ I could practically hear the smirk as I turned away from him.

"Well, you tell me what type of being you are, and I'll tell you what we are." Jace finally spoke, turning on the 'charm', but speaking only to Chloe. I rolled my eyes, and she seemed to do the same.

"I am a Necromancer. They are-" She turned to point at the rest of the guys.

"I know what they are. I am not stupid; I've done my reading their powers SCREAM Werewolf, Witch, and Warlock. But you, you're rare." Jace smirked and the girl actually blushed. I walked up next to Jace.

"Ignore Jace. Jace and I are Shadowhunters. Basically we kill things for living… well if they do wrong."

"Except Demons. Demons always do wrong." Jace piped up, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Okay, so which of you lovely ladies would like to show Clary and I to our room?"

"Sharing?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? We've shared a bed before." I elbowed him, _ass_, and he chuckled.

"Not like that. Anyways, we would to settle in before we do a full on Q&A." Simon nods, Tori stepped up.

"I'll show you to your rooms." She batted her eyelashes, clearly trying to flirt. I glanced at Jace, who looked grossed out, but kept the charm.

"It's room, but yes show us." He motioned for her to go first.

_Seriously Jace?_ He turned to me slightly as we followed Tori

_What did I do?_ I gave him the 'oh you know what you're doing' look.

_You're going to lead her on._

_Nope. Just until the Q&A and I figure out if we can trust them. But anyways it goes I need to charm to get what I want. He smirked. _

_Try being nice, instead of… regular you._

_I am hurt._ Placing his hand on his heart and faked hurt.

Tori lead us to the last door on the left and opened it. Two beds were in there along with each having a small bed side table. One bed was against near the window the other near a closet door. Jace, who I didn't see, had our bags and placed them in the closet. He picked the bed near the window, leaving me with the other one. The bed was formed so we could see each other, face to face, and not side by side. Tori shut the door after a small nod.

So let me explain the talking in each other's head. I was thinking about something Luke had mentioned with only werewolves could do. Though for him it was complicated, because it was supposed to be with 'mates' and they were usually werewolf's themselves, he couldn't truly do it with mom. So I ended up coming up with a rune that could be placed on downworlders and Shadow hunters, now my parents are able to speak in each other's mind- which gets kind of creepy. I gave it to them, after Jace and I already put it on ourselves, they weren't really happy with that.

It took about two hours, but slowly we started reading each other's mind. Like the Silent Brothers, but to the other person. Of course we can turn it on and off, as I got tired of hearing every dirty thing Jace was thinking about me and made me randomly blush.

"What's on your mind, Red?" Jace asked, leaning back where his hands were behind his head.

"How I thought of the 'Speak with the mind' rune." He slightly nods and looks at me. I was sitting on my bed, knees up to my chest, chin resting on them.

"Do you think we should tell them?" I glanced at him. He looked slightly confused. "About why we're here, I mean the full story? Or just give 'need to know' things."

"It'll probably just end up with them finding out the full story. But I think we need to always keep them on a 'need to know' basics."

I nod, as we laid in silence, getting rest without really sleeping. We headed down stairs.


	2. Questioning

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or Darkest Powers. I do own this plot of this story line. **_

_So I am going to change it up. The reason Jace and Clary have the 'Speak in the mind' rune is because Jace and Her were captured in a dream Clary had and that rune popped into her head and she didn't really knew what it did so she asked Jace. Luke and Jocelyn were 'Mates' so they could speak into each other's mind… Think I cleared that up. ~Thanks for reading J._

Chapter 2- Questioning

_(Clary POV)_

Jace and I walked down stairs with our hands intertwined. The group was all in the living room, talking about us. More like if they should trust us or if they should believe anything we say. Jace's face went neutral and I did the best to do the same, the only seat that was open only was the single person chair. Jace sat on the cushion while I sat on the arm rest and Jace placed his hand at the same of my back.

"Questions?" Jace did the best to make his voice sound impassive. I think I was the only one that sense or noticed the hidden anger behind it. Because they didn't trust us, when we're the ones who are going to protect them. But from their point of view I could understand why so I didn't hold anything against them. It would be like proving myself as a Shadowhunter all over again and always proving I was nothing like my father and brother.

"What exactly is a Shadowhunter?" Simon questioned, placing his hands on his knees leaning towards us clasping his hands together.

"Like Clary said, we kill things." I watched each and every single one of them, they looked tense. Like we would attack them without warning, Chloe was sitting between Derek and Simon both look like they were going to protect her. Tori managed to sit next to Simon, staring at her nails, as not a care in the world.

"Yes. Demons, Werewolves, Witches, Sorcerer-"

"Warlock." Jace interrupted, I turned and gave him a little glare.

"Sorcerer basically anything. Why?" Simon didn't correct himself, just blew Jace off and continued talking. I could tell Jace didn't like that, as his hand that was on my back, he was opening and closing his fist. _Calm down. _ I said inside his head, he didn't acknowledge the words.

"We are not giving the full story of how we became. Just know we're more like peace makers. We like the law; you break it, we fix it. Demons we kill, the rest? You don't cause trouble, trouble won't be after you." I kept the 'we are badasses' shield up, though I really wanted to just play nice with them. As we had to live together for a while, until everything was fix.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Chloe asked, I could tell she was trying to release some of the tension. I smiled at her attempt but Jace wasn't going to let up easily.

"Sex." Jace shrug and I hit him upside the head.

_By the angel, Clary_ rang in my head with a hint of anger and amusement hidden behind a glare. I looked at the guys; Derek was smirking, Chloe was trying hard not the laugh, Tori and Simon was smiling at me. Like I earn their approval for hitting him or something.

"I like to draw. Jace likes to fight."

"And have sex." He mumbled under his breath, I shook my head.

"You draw? I do too." Simon beamed at me, from the looks of the others he was the only one that drew. He had that artist vibe rolling off of him. I nod my head, looking at the rest of them.

"And you guys?"

"I write. Simon and I are working on a comic book story about our escape and how we got here. Derek likes to… explore, I guess I should say. Tori- shop." I smile at them, it was like there group was the one back home.

"Well, I have a friend. Also named Simon who LOVES reading comic, anime, and magma. So, if you want someone to give their opinion about liking it. I could always get him here. He is a Vampire, so I don't know how that'll go over with Derek." I pointed look at him and he shrugs. Simon and Chloe practically jumped out of their chairs with excitement.

"Okay one more major question. How did you start going on the run?"

_Don't answer that._

_Why not? They think they shouldn't trust us. We need them to trust us, and going ahead and telling them everything we know. Might help. _I look over at Jace, who raised his eyebrow then shaking his head.

_Also could make them want to get rid of us. They need us as much as we need them._

_I know THAT, Jace. I know we can't tell them, but we have to. And I am telling them. _

As I open my mouth to answer Simon's question. Jace's hand clamps it shut.

_No Clary._

_Yes Jace._ I start licking his hand and I see him roll his eyes and I glare at him.

_Lick my hand, I don't care._ Just because I could, I bit him. His hand quickly disappeared.

_BY THE ANGEL CLARY! _Rang loudly in my head, I covered my ears flinching. I knew I didn't bit him THAT hard.

"My father experimented on my brother, Jace, and I. We're on the run because my brother and my father want to… I don't know. Kill us, help him take over Iris, raise Raizel. My father is just unpredictable. But being who we are, no one wanted that to happen- family wise- and they made us go into hiding." They nod, but looked back at forth between us. And Derek moves closer to Chloe who looked a little worried, but when he moved closer she relaxed. I raised my eyebrows, Jace was staring at me while I mentioned my- our father. But when he saw my eyebrows rose he turns and looked.

_Mates. _I say, slightly smiling at them. Jace turns grinning at me, with a dangerous look. He turned back to the group, addressing Chloe and Derek.

"When are you two, going to get it on?" Everyone's mouth dropped and I turned to Jace. He was still sitting down next to me. I was just as shocked as they were, I could tell that they haven't started anything and I knew he did to.

_JACE! _I yelled into his head, he turned to me looking innocent.

_Yes?_

_Are you CRAZY?! No one knew. Could you be any less caring?_

_Crazy? You should know I am. And once the air is clean with it. They'll work it out._ I cross my arms over my chest and turned away from him.

"Come on. Clary and I aren't blind we could see it."

"What are you talking about?" I know Jace would've raised his eyebrow at that. I felt my face soften, pour girl, didn't even know much about werewolves. I gave her a once over, her cheeks were a light pink and looked very awkward. I looked at Derek and he was staring at his hands until Jace said what he said-

"You may not know. But Wolf Boy does… doesn't he?" Derek looked everywhere but at us and at Chloe, oh he knew that's for sure.

"Fine. Were-"

_Jace! Quit it!_

_They need to know Clary._

_Now is NOT the time for this._

_The sooner the better, then we wouldn't be running around with sexual tension._ He moved his eyebrows suggestively. I tried to hide my smile at him.

_Jace. Let them figure it out for themselves. Please? _I threw my hands up in the air, letting them fall limp next to my body and shook my head. I was completely against him telling them like this (if he decides to tell them). I turned to the group, giving an apologetic smile before turning away from them. Believing he would tell them.

_(Chloe POV)_

Jace looked at us, then back at Clary nodding and sat back down. I wonder what that was all about they looked like they were having an argument but in their heads which is weird. Was it a Shadowhunter thing? Who cares, Jace glared at the back of Clary's head but she didn't seem it notice and if she did she didn't care. Mainly because I could see her victory smile it was more like a smirk.

"I think I like you, Jace." Tori said slightly smirking. Jace furrowed his eyebrows together and wrapped his arm around Clary's waist. Honestly it surprised all of us she should say that. Yeah she clearly hinted she was interested, but at least I could clearly tell they were together. I thought she would think that too, it was this air about him and how she acted around him. I could put that to Derek and I, Jace of course being like Derek putting on this front willing to how himself hurt than anything else. Clary was like me, willing to put herself in the way for Jace to help out help him see he was worth it.

I stopped thinking. Where did THAT come from? I knew my feelings for him for a while but I didn't think he returned them and when he asked me out on a date I was surprised. Clary stared at Tori for a minute before turning to Jace who shook his head.

"I am flattered." He smirks and turned to Clary and lost the smirk. "But I am taken." I took a glance at Tori who just shrugged but from what I could tell she was thinking of some way to get him to cheat on Clary. I instantly decided I like Clary and we were going to be friends. Like we could understand each other in a way Tori couldn't. I smiled.

"Hey, Clary. So is like being a Shadowhunter as cool as it sounds?" Clary smiled at me, slightly laughing and turned to Jace.

"Yeah, it really is."

"How good at you at fighting?"

"Not as good as Jace. You know those experiments I mentioned?" We nod, knowing we were fixing to get more into their lives. Clary glanced at Jace who seemed to enjoy the attention she was giving him. "It gave him better fighting abilities. Speed like Vampires, Strength like Werewolves… that could be all the training he had also but I know none of the other Shadowhunters even the adults can match him." A glaze fell over her eyes, with a small smile on her face like she was remembering something about Jace that she liked. I smiled at the look on her face, it was like she was in love with him.

I looked at Jace who was looking at Clary like she was the only thing that mattered. Like she was his world. And I realized they loved each other and that raised a question because Jace, just meeting him, seemed like he would want to fight and not be running. "Who was really supposed to be in hiding?" Jace and Clary looked at me, Clary looked sadden and Jace looked determined.

"I was. Everyone said I was the one he wanted. And Jace being Jace, said he'll come with me." I nod and smile at Jace. It was like when Derek was changing and I had this over whelming feeling of always wanting to be there for him. Kit walked in the room and smiled, I guess thinking we were somewhat trying to bond.

"Kids. Dinner's ready." Everyone nods and follows him to the kitchen were one more chair was added. Of course, Jace and Clary sat next to each other holding hand. To me it looked like he was trying to comfort Clary as she slightly smiled at him to make him feel better. I knew that smile, I used it many times.

"So, Clary. How did you find out you were a Shadowhunter?" Derek asked Clary smiled and looked at Jace and then shook her head with that same smile.

"Well, you're born into it. You don't have a choice, really. But when my mom found out she was pregnant with me she took me to be raised as a mundle" She paused. "Human, in other words. But then I went to this club. I my Simon was human at this time. And he didn't see this girl go into this closet and I saw two guys following her. One of them was Jace, who was holding a knife. No one saw them, so I followed them. Long story short, it turned out I was one of them. We saved my mom and Jace and that leads us to where we are right now because my birth father is pissed that Jace didn't go with them and turn his back on his people. That's another LONG story. But basically my father sees me as a reason for my mom to leave him and basically hates my guts." She seemed sadden and Jace wraps his arm around her shoulder giving her a slight squeeze. I saw the tears in her eyes that she didn't allow to fall.

I glanced at Tori, she met understand what it's like to have a parent hate you or at least wanted you to turn against your friends. All of us could relate to them in some way to another. It got quiet, a little awkward. It seems like they been through a lot like we have maybe even more. Like their world demands things of them they had to follow more rules than we have. Jace nor Clary didn't finish their food but silently waited for us to.

"Can Jace and I go practice?"

"Practice what?" Kit asked pure curiosity.

"Like we told them. Fighting is basically the only thing we know and how we put our… feelings into things. So fighting." Kit nods and Jace and Clary run up to their room only to come back a few minutes later to have tight black clothing on and goes into the back yard. Though they were black you could tell they were strictly out of working out. We all looked at each other, before getting up and following them to watch them. Wanting to know exactly how good they were.

They were in a fighting stance, circling each other. Jace lunched first and Clary flipped backwards away from Jace using her foot to kick him in the face. I saw Jace move his Jaw before he took what looked like a knife out of his tight pants. Spinning it and Clary had a weapon too. I started growing concern were they actually going to use the weapons on each other? I looked at everyone else who seemed to be questioning the same thing. Then at once they attacked each other; cutting, punching, kicking, bending. Some blood was shown and Clary had a cut on her head that Jace gave while Clary gave Jace a cut on his chest. He was wearing an extremely tight muscle shirt, he had black tattoos practically all over his body looking at Clary who was basically wearing the exact something had some of the same black tattoos.

Jace jumped, when Clary went to knock his feet out from under him. But this jump wasn't a regular jump he jumped about 10-20 feet in the air. I felt my eyes grow wide, and he became faster and his punches and kicks seemed harder.

"BLOCK CLARY!" He yelled as he sent her a punch. That she was barely able to get when he kicked her a few seconds later.

"HARDER! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN. THINK THAT I AM VALENTINE! THINK THAT HE JUST KILLED YOUR MOTHER, LUKE, SIMON, EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT! THINK THAT I AM DEAD! ANYTHING CLARY SHOW THAT ANGER!" That really seemed to get to her, after she said think of him as if he were dead she started taking out knife after knife throwing it at him. She threw two at the same time and he dodged one but the other hit his stomach and he froze looking down at himself. Blood poured and we ran to him, the closer I got I realized that he was smiling.

"Good Job, Clary." Clary walked towards him, grasping the knife and yanking it out. I flinched as well as everyone else but Jace didn't. She took out this pencil looking thing and helped Jace take off this shirt. Now we were right beside him and I saw faint white lines that covered his arms and chest. Clary drew another black tattoo on him, which confused the heck out of him. But the knife wound disappeared. I started gaping at the wound, and I was pretty sure everyone else was too.

There was so MUCH we didn't know about being a Shadowhunter. Clary hugged Jace as he kissed the top of her head. "Sorry Jace." I heard her mumble and he laughed and kissed her temple.

"You can't kill me, even if you wanted too. But next time, I am diffidently winning." Clary laughed and as they didn't see us there they picking up his shirt and walked into the house. Leaving us to understand what the heck we just saw without an explanation.


End file.
